Secret Ability
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: On an alcohol fueled Friday night Castiel finds himself revealing a secret to his best friend Dean


Castiel lies on the floor of his bedroom and watches the ceiling above him spin in circles and tries to figure out how he ended up with his back on the floor. His skin feels like he's been in a sauna and all his thoughts are jumbled as he takes in his surroundings. Minutes ago, he was on his bed next to his best friend Dean talking about who was the better James Bond before Dean shoved him and he toppled to the floor with a thump. To say the argument was fuelled by alcohol would be a fair assumption but in all truthfulness, it was just a regular occurrence for the friends, it just so happened, that when Dean shoved him, Castiel wasn't capable of controlling his limbs and fell off the bed before he erupted into a fit of giggles.

It was a Friday night and their final year in high school. Castiel's parents, as per usual, had disappeared for the weekend leaving him to fend for himself. Dean had arrived shortly after they had left with a box of beer and a 40oz. bottle of whiskey. Castiel isn't sure where he got it from but is safe to assume that Dean acquired a fake ID and bought it. The pair hadn't bothered to eat instead they chose to indulge in the supply that Dean had brought over and on empty stomachs, they found themselves rather drunk. Castiel believes he's about one shot of whiskey away from telling Dean just about anything. Sure they've been best friends since they were seven but there are _some_ things you just don't tell your best friend. Dean's face appears at the edge of the bed and the ceiling light behind his head gives his skin a healthy glow and Castiel finds himself smiling up at the floating head.

Dean grins in reply the remnants of their fit of giggles still evident as they try to stop the laughter but as he peers down at Cas, he finds himself laughing all over again. The best part about the whole thing is that Cas managed to keep every drop of the amber liquid in his glass. Dean stares in wonder as to how he managed it but his alcohol clouded minded puts it down to the fact that everything Cas does, even if it is falling off a bed, he does with such grace that it can enable him to keep his drink in its tumbler.

"You're an idiot" Dean slurs through his giggles. He can't quite remember how Cas ended up on the floor but he knows it was his fault.

"You're the one that pushed me" Castiel retorts as he tries to stammer to his feet. The liquid in his glass almost spills but as he reaches a hand out to steady himself on the bed, the liquid slides up the side of the cup before dropping back into the glass safely. In order, to stop any spillage, as he knows it will be a bitch to get the smell out, he downs the rest of his drink in one go and slams the glass onto his bedside drawers. "I'm drunk" he declares with a grin as he looks at his friend who is spread out on his bed with a doofy drunk grin on his face.

"No shit, Cas. How'd you figure that out?" Dean replies sarcastically. He stares up at Cas and waits for the answer because he knows that his best friend sucks at picking up on sarcasm even after all the time they've known each other.

"Well I think it was the point where I fell off the bed and the room wouldn't stop spinning. To be honest, it still hasn't" he answers before he flops face first onto the bed, dangerously close to face planting onto Dean's thigh. A hand finds its way to his hair and pats him on the head while Dean's laughter fills the room. Castiel can't help but join in. He doesn't know why he's laughing but he's never been able to resist when Dean laughs, he has to join in.

"Ah, Cas," Dean says "Don't ever change, buddy"

They fall into companionable silence as they lay on Castiel's bed. The only sound is of their laboured breathing from their laughter before Castiel realises that the hand that had patted his head is not his own and now it's combing through his hair. He leans into the touch and enjoys the intimate gesture before his brain catches up and he realises it's _Dean's_ hand in his hair. Castiel turns his head to look up at Dean with his cheek still pressed into the comforter and sees Dean staring up at the ceiling as if oblivious to the fact the he is petting his friend.

"Dean?" Castiel asks breaking the silence that had fallen between them

"Hmm?" Dean hums in reply

"Tell me something I don't know," Castiel says "About you I mean"

"Like what?" Dean replies "You've known me since I was seven. There's not much you don't know"

Castiel smiled at that but he knew there had to be something. "Come on, Dean. There must be something you've never told anyone. Even if I am your best friend, I'm sure there's something"

Dean was having an internal debate whether or not to say what was on his mind. Cas knew that he was bisexual, him and his kid brother Sammy were the only ones that knew but what Cas didn't know was what made him realise he was bisexual. When he told his best friend, he just said that he noticed guys around school a bit more and would check them out like he would girls but he never named anyone specific but of course there was one person that had made him realise on his first day of high school that he might like boys too. His name was Michael Angeles and he was the king of the high school. He was a senior, captain of the football team and student body president. Everybody loved him but it was his piercing green eyes, his defined cheekbones, his broad expansive shoulders and his charisma that had Dean ogling secretly him from afar. He'd never told Cas about it because of the fact that Cas hated the man. Michael was cruel to some of Cas' classmates and would bully them. Cas of course always stood up for his friends and his hatred for the man grew more and more every time he threw an insult or shoved one of his friends. Dean knew his best friend wouldn't be mad at him for being attracted to the jock as it wasn't something he could control but for some reason Dean kept it to himself.

"I guess there is one thing I never told you" Dean begins hesitantly. He suddenly feels too sober for what he's about to admit and grabs the half empty bottle of whiskey from the bedside table. He unscrews the lid and takes a sizeable gulp all while he feels Cas' piercing blue eyes bore into his skull. "When we started high school, do you remember Michael Angeles?"

Castiel snorts. Of course he remembers the asshole that is Micheal Angeles. How could he not? Every day of freshman year Castiel would have to save some poor soul from his bumptious ego. When the day came that the asshole graduated, Castiel couldn't have been happier. "I remember that asshole," he slurs as his intoxicated mind tries to decipher his thoughts "What about him?"

Dean is quiet for a moment. He's not sure if Cas knows he just said everything he thought he was thinking out loud but he chooses to ignore the fact that his friend is completely wasted as it means he'll probably forget it by the morning anyway. "I may have had a slight crush on him in freshman year" he admits with a mumble. When Cas is silent, Dean peeks through his closed eyelids to see Cas staring at him mouth open.

"I knew it!" He shouts as he sits up onto his knees and points his hand at Dean. He wobbles as the mattress moves beneath his weight and with the room still spinning he has to steady himself by putting his hand to Dean's thigh. He grips the muscle firmly as he looks at his friend. "No wonder you always defended him or just stayed quiet while I was complaining about his stupid ego"

"Bitching would be a better word" Dean mumbles under his breath which earns him a slap to his thigh. Dean lets out a huff of a laugh as he watches Cas try and rebalance himself after giving up his support.

"I don't bitch" Castiel pouts "Plus he was an asshole. You cannot deny that"

"Yeah he was but he was hot. There's also no denying that either" Dean says as he takes another swig of the whiskey. He watches as Cas crawls up the bed before he turns and flops on his back beside Dean causing the bed to wobble slightly and the headboard to hit the wall with a bang. "Your turn" he says as Cas gets comfortable.

"My turn for what?" Cas asks sleepily. His eyes are half lidded and his movements are a little sluggish as he reaches for the bottle that Dean holds. As he almost grasps the bottle, Dean pulls it away out of reach "What the fuck?" Cas yells as he swipes nothing but air "Now you're being the asshole" he whines.

"Nah uh" Dean teases "Not 'till you tell me something you've never told anyone. Fair is fair" he reasons. Cas pulls out the puppy dog eyes and Dean hates him for it because nearly every time he does that, Dean feels like he just kicked a puppy and gives in to whatever Cas wants but tonight he's going to hold strong. If he's going to admit to having a crush on Cas' nemesis then he is going to admit something to Dean.

Castiel flops back onto his back with a sigh and a mumbled 'asshole' under his breath which earns a light chuckle from Dean but he supposes Dean is right and fair is fair. He racks his brain and tries to think of something that would suffice but his inebriated mind can only think of one thing. Before he realises, he's said it out loud and there is a tense silence as Dean sits up and stares down at Castiel. Castiel's eyes are wide and he's stock still with shock that he just admitted it out loud and it is now out there in the open with no way of taking the words back.

"You can what?!" Dean shouts his eyes bulging out of his skull as he looks down at Castiel.

Castiel takes a deep breath and with the confidence that the alcohol in his system brings, Castiel finds himself repeating what he just said "I can suck my own dick"

"Holy fuck" Dean breathes gobsmacked as he rolls back to his side of the double bed and runs a hand through his hair while he takes another swig before he passes the bottle to Cas who he's sure would probably like to take back what he just said. As expected, Cas snatches the bottle and takes a gulp before taking another and another. Dean watches as his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He's in a trance as he watches and lets his mind wander as to how his friend found that he could actually suck himself off. The guy must be great at giving head Dean thinks and then is shocked by his own thoughts because not only is he thinking about his _best friend_ sucking himself off but he's not thinking about said best friend sucking _him_ off. Dean is snapped from his reverie by Cas talking and has to get his friend to repeat himself for the second time in as many minutes because he really can't believe the words that enter his ears.

"I said," Castiel says agitatedly "Do you want me to show you? You're obvious thinking about it so why don't I just show you?" Castiel isn't sure if it's the alcohol or his subconscious talking but all he knows right now is that he wants Dean to say yes and he wants Dean to get off on it. Castiel has always found his friend attractive and if it weren't for the fact that they were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that, he would have acted on it before now. Dean is staring at Castiel with wide eyes but even through his beer-goggles he can see how blown Dean's pupils are and how there is only a slither of green left of the iris. There's a slight nod of Dean's head and it's all the confirmation Castiel needs before he's sitting up on the bed and stripping off his shirt. It gets caught on his head and he feels the mattress dips as Dean too sits up to help him pull it over his head which causes a giggle from both of them to break the tension. Castiel is grateful for the slight inconvenience as it breaks the awkwardness that had enveloped the room.

Once he's free of his shirt, Castiel shuffles to the edge of the bed and plants his feet on the floor. With unsteady legs, he stands and turns so he can see Dean. He bites on his lower lip and pulls it into his mouth as he watches the other teen staring at his now bare torso. An involuntary shiver runs down his spine and goosebumps grow on his exposed flesh from the hungry gaze that is in Dean's eyes. He can feel Dean's attraction in the stare and he can't stop the blush that spreads across his features and down his chest. His dick twitches in interest at the prospect of what he's about to do and with shaky hands, Castiel finally reaches for the button of his jeans. While he holds his breath, Castiel frees the button from its hole and slides the zipper down. The sound of the gold teeth of the metal freeing away from each other is deafening in the silent room as the anticipation of what's going to happen builds. When the zipper hits the end of its path, Castiel lets out the breath he had been holding and drops his jeans and briefs to his ankles in one smooth motion. When he stands, he sees Dean still staring at him but now there is a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Fuck" Dean breathes as he takes in the sight before him. He's seen his best friend naked before but that was way back when they were still young and careless. He's never seen him unclothed after puberty other than shirtless but seriously, the man before him is beautiful and Dean can't help but blush as he realises he's getting hard at the sight of Cas' hardening dick before him and he hasn't even done anything yet. Dean rakes his eyes over every inch of Cas' body and has to bite down on his lip to hold back the groan that begs to escape. He can't believe that he's never made a move on Cas before. The man is utterly gorgeous and to top it all off, his personality is amazing. He's loyal, thoughtful, caring and downright hilarious without even meaning to be. Not to mention he's astoundingly smart but he's not cocky about it. Instead, he's unbelievably humble and always downplays his intelligence when someone compliments him. "Cas, you're gorgeous" Dean says and apparently it's now his turn to speak without thinking it through but the darker tint of red that grows in Cas' cheeks at the words make him realise he really doesn't care that his brain is playing catch-up.

Castiel reaches over to Dean at takes the bottle of whiskey once again and takes a large gulp before he moves around to the end of his bed and sits on the floor. He scoots on his butt along the cream carpet before he props his back against the end on his bed. He wraps one hand around his dick to give a few strokes to full hardness while the other hand rests on his hip to keep him in the position he needs to be while his feet dangle in the air above his head and he feels the mattress move before Dean's head pops up between his legs. He knows he should feel slightly embarrassed by the fact the he is totally naked about to suck his own dick in front of his best friend while said best friend has his face between his legs with his ass right in his face but he fails to feel it. All he can feel is the steady pump of arousal as it surges through his body. He wants this and he wants this to go further than them both getting themselves off.

Dean lies on his stomach and breathes heavily as he waits for Cas to make the first move. He really can't believe he's about to watch this and he can't believe he has a naked ass in front of his face. He can see Cas' dick has hardened now and as Cas positions himself, Dean can't help but wince at the angle he's in. It must hurt like a bitch but Cas hears him and is quick to soothe his worry.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I'm rather flexible." Castiel grins up at Dean and with a wink, he lifts his head and snakes his tongue out to lap at the slit of his dick. The two friends both groan in unison at the first touch and Castiel can't help but feel a surge of confidence at the sound of Dean's groan. With caution thrown to the wind, Castiel closes his eyes, wraps his lips around the tip and sucks. His hips try to move down to buck into his mouth further but the hand that is on his hip to hold him upright keeps them in place. He swirls his tongue and moans at the feeling which causes a pleasurable vibration to shoot through his dick and it makes him moan more. He breathes hard through his nose and he sucks on his dick and the laboured breathing he can hear from above only boots his confidence. He starts to suck harder and swirl his tongue more before he feels a pearl of pre-come bead at the tip and he laps it up before pushing his tongue into the slit. He fucks his tongue in and out groaning at the familiar taste of his own fluid.

"Fuck" he hears from above him "So fucking hot, Cas" Dean breathes and Castiel can hear the arousal in his voice. His tone is deep and husky and Castiel has to open his eyes so he can see the effect he's having on the other teen. What he sees has him groaning around his mouthful once again. Dean looks absolutely debauched. His bottom lip is bitten raw and his hair is dishevelled as if he has been running his hand through it over and over. Castiel can see one of Dean's arms propping him up while the other is out of sight but if the movement of his shoulder is anything to go by, the man is rubbing himself.

"Fuck" Dean curses once again "I bet you're fucking amazing at giving head. Bet you know exactly what any guy would like" Dean's running his mouth as he watches but if the sounds that Cas emits as he speaks are anything to go by, his best friend likes it. "God, I bet you can't even enjoy someone else sucking your dick because you can do it so much better yourself. Huh, Cas?" Dean doesn't expect an answer and isn't surprised when he doesn't get one. Cas' mouth is otherwise preoccupied and it's absolutely mind-blowing what the man below him can do. Dean had been touching himself since Cas had started and he can already feel the familiar pool of his orgasm building but he doesn't want this over so soon and as he watches the ass in front of him, he can't help the thoughts that enter his mind.

Castiel can see what Dean is thinking as he looks at his ass. His eyes say it all and Castiel can't stop the want that courses through his veins at the thought of it. Castiel reluctantly pulls his mouth away from his dick and licks his lips to break the string of salvia that connected the two. "Do it" he breathes which startles Dean "I know you want to, Dean. I want you to" Castiel watches as Dean's shoulder stops moving and he smirks up at the man "There's lube in my drawer beside my bed. Just do it"

Dean gapes in shock at his friend but he can't deny that he wants it. He stares down at the other teen for a moment longer before he finally finds his words "Don't do anything. Back soon" At Cas' answering nod and small smirk, Dean quickly pushes himself to his knees and turns on the bed to find the lube. After fumbling through the drawer for far too long, Dean finally grasps the bottle. As an afterthought, Dean shucks his shirt off followed by his jeans and boxers so he sits just as naked as his friend before making his way back to the end of the bed to see Cas exactly where he left him. When Cas stares up at him with a pleading look in his eyes as if it's hell on earth to not have his dick in his mouth, Dean nods at Cas to tell him he can resume his ministrations. His head quickly surges up from the floor and once again swallows the head of his cock and Dean can't stop the chuckle that escapes "So eager, Cas. Bet if your mouth wasn't wrapped around your cock you'd be begging me to eat you out" the answering groan Dean hears is all the response Dean needs before he's shifting closer and gripping Cas' thighs tight.

The first touch of Dean's hands to his thighs sends a surge of heat through Castiel's body and as Dean moves his grip slightly, he can still feel the heat as if the touch has left a burn on his skin. He can feel Dean's breath as it passes over his skin and it sends more goosebumps across his flesh and his body tenses with anticipation. He stares up at Dean and he sees a glint in those jade eyes before they're gone and all Castiel can see is the spikes of Dean's hair. When he feels Dean's breath skate over the cleft of his ass, Castiel tenses once again. At the first lick, Castiel almost loses his posture and slumps to the floor at the sensation. His dick slips from his mouth and his head hits the carpet with a dull thud as he moans in ecstasy.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean taunts and Castiel opens his eyes to glare up at the man to find him once again smirking down at him. "Come on Cas keep sucking your dick while I eat you out" Castiel can't hold back the sounds as Dean returns to his entrance and licks over his hole. He can feel Dean's tongue swirl around the muscle before it slips inside. He's a writhing, moaning mess on the floor under Dean's tongue. He struggles to lift his head to take his dick back in his mouth as the grip his hand holds isn't enough; he needs more.

"Dean" he gasps "More, please, more" He doesn't need to beg any further as he hears the familiar click of the lube bottle cap opening and slick fingers are tracing over where Dean's tongue had just been.

"So beautiful" Dean murmurs as he watches Cas' hole seizure under the touch. He could watch and listen to Cas all night if it weren't for his painfully hard erection that begs for attention. It wants to be buried deep inside Cas' ass and if Cas will let him, he's going to do just that. He doesn't know what the effect will be on their friendship but as he is only thinking with his downstairs brain after all the alcohol he has consumed, he fails to care. "Cas, can I fuck you?" He whispers down to a writhing Cas. He peers over the edge of the bed so he can gauge the other teen's reaction and he almost comes at the sight. Cas' face is beet red from arousal with his mouth agape and lips swollen red from stretching around his girth covered in saliva and pre-come. When Dean's words reach Cas' ears, his blue eyes fly open and Dean can see the lust and utter want in his pupils as he looks up at his friend. At the slow nod of Cas' head, Dean lets out a low groan. "Fuck Cas. So fucking hot" he murmurs before he returns his sight to Cas hole and presses in his middle finger.

Castiel lets out a gasp at the sudden intrusion before he's groaning at the sensation. It's not long before one becomes two and two becomes three and only his moans fill the air. He wants to buck up into the touch but with the angle he is positioned, it's nigh on impossible. If they're going to do this, Castiel needs to change positions as even though he is rather flexible he won't be able to stay on the floor with Dean inside him. "Dean" he breathes into the silent room "Stop" as soon as the words are out, he regrets them because Dean's fingers are gone and his muscles instinctively clench around the sudden emptiness. He hates it and he knows his friend thinks he's done something wrong. To soothe his worries, Castiel is quick to get out of his position at the foot of the need and kneels before Dean's face which is contorted with confusion and worry that he has hurt his friend. Castiel places one hand on either cheek before sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss that is all need and reassurance. When the need for air becomes a necessity, Castiel pulls away panting before he stands on shaky legs and moves onto the bed. He sprawls on his back and pushes himself back so his head is lying on the pillows and spreads his legs invitingly. Dean is quick to pounce and is between Castiel's legs once again claiming his lips.

After what feels like hours of exploring Cas' mouth, Dean pulls back and looks down at his best friend. Dean doesn't even need to utter a single word as Cas always seems to know what he's thinking before Cas is nodding once again and moves one hand from where it was stroking Dean's ribs to rummage through the drawer where Dean got the lube. After a short moment, Dean sees Cas pull out a foil package and brings it under Dean's head where he rips it open. Dean hisses as Cas slips the condom on his ignored erection all the way to the base before he squeezes the tip and gives it a few rubs in preparation. Dean glares down at his best friend turned lover and gets a smirk and a little twinkle of Cas' eyes in return.

"I'm ready, Dean" Castiel whispers afraid to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Fuck me" he pleas. The groan he gets for his uncharacteristic swearing has yet another smirk forming on his face. He loves seeing Dean come undone and he loves being the one who is doing it. Dean doesn't voice a reply but as soon as Castiel feels Dean shift, he knows Dean is going to fulfil his request.

Their eyes lock and Dean can't look away as he blindly lines himself up with Cas' prepared entrance. He takes a steadying breath and watches closely for any signs of discomfort as he slowly begins his slide inside. The sensation is unreal and he struggles to keep his eyes open as he pants into Cas' mouth at the vice grip around his member. He can see Cas' face clench slightly in pain and he can feel his nails clench into his shoulders knowing they will leave marks but he doesn't tell him to stop and Dean knows he would, so he keeps his slow steady slide inside before he can't slide no more. Dean stays stock still as he monitors his lover's face for any signs that they should stop while they pant into one another's mouths. It takes everything within Dean not to come on the spot with his balls pressed against the soft flesh of his friend's ass but he manages and he feels Cas' grip on his shoulders loosen before lips meet his own and they're kissing once again.

"Move" Castiel demands when they part and Dean is blank for a moment before he finally catches up and nods dumbly. Castiel can't stop the chuckle that escapes at Dean's flustered features which earns him a scowl which only makes him laugh harder. He's shut up however as Dean slides out before he thrusts back in which knocks the air out of his lungs.

"Not so funny now huh, chuckles" Dean teases with a smug grin on his face that he made Cas shut up. He begins with a slow steady pace to let Cas adjust to the feel of him before he picks up the velocity and slams into Cas with abandon. The grip on his shoulders tightens once again as legs wrap around his waist while Dean's own arms wrap underneath his lover and pulls him impossibly closer. The little gasps and groans he earns from Cas is music to his ears as he drives them both closer and closer to the edge. "So fucking gorgeous, you know that Cas? All fucked out and breathless just because of me? Beautiful" he breathes before his lips are claimed by the teen below him and their making out once again. Dean shifts his hips and changes the angle and their mouths separate once again.

"Fuck" Castiel gasps "right there Dean. Fuck do it again" Dean obliges and Castiel is seeing stars "So fucking good Dean. Don't stop baby fuck" he doesn't know where the pet name came from but as Dean ruthlessly assaults his prostate he couldn't care less about the slip up. He doubts Dean notices anyway as they're both too far gone. Castiel is so close that he can feel his orgasm building in his gut and he's ready to blow only needing that something more to get him over the edge. It arrives with a whisper to his ear as Dean leans down to bite at his earlobe.

"Come for me, Cas" Dean murmurs in his deep, husky voice from arousal. "Come all over yourself without me touching you. Do it, Cas" Dean watches as Cas' head flies back into the pillows as he comes between them coating their sweaty torsos in his cum completely untouched. Dean holds out just so he can watch Cas as he is thrown into ecstasy but it's excruciatingly difficult with the tightened muscles squeezing down and trying to milk him of his own orgasm. He manages to last till he can see Cas come down and his eyes open half-lidded in his post orgasm haze before he fills the condom with his own seed.

As Dean collapses onto Castiel's naked chest, he lets out a small oof under the weight but in his drowsiness, he can't be bothered to move him. He lifts his left hand from Dean's shoulder where he has managed to draw blood from his nails and rakes it through his lover's damp hair. They're a sweaty, cum covered mess but Castiel fails to care as he is too fucked out to worry of the repercussions of what they had just done. He's sure in the morning once they have sobered and realise the practicality of their actions they will need to talk it through but through it all, Castiel feels as if it's something more than a one off. When Dean lifts himself off Castiel's chest to look down at him with a huge grin and a glint in his eye, Castiel knows his suspicions are confirmed and seals it with a kiss which Dean wholeheartedly returns.


End file.
